Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 20 : A Beautiful End
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title : A Beautiful End Heroes : * Ultraman Reuz ** Final Cosmic Form * Haruto Shuuya * Ultraman Taro Ally : * Mikasa Inou * Natsumi Takaneka * Daiki Watarai * Mystearica Vasco Tear * FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) * Director Hiroshi Hyuga * Otoya Shuuya * Kurenai Shuuya * Eight Prodigy Ex-Beast Generals * Akhriuz Beast God * Garganta (Demonic Form) Note : This is the final episode of Ultraman Reuz Final Mix + series. Chapter 1 Reuz was defeated at the hands of Garganta Demonic form, his dead body lay down on the ground after succumbs to serious damage by Garganta's energy beam charges from it's mouth. FEARS members has lost all hopes to win, their mother ship also damage and could not afford to float longer than before. Mikasa still crying over the lost of Haruto, "...Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Garganta! Akhriuz!" curses Daiki "...Even Mystearica didn't awake..." said Haruna "Humans...have lost to...a Demon and a Beast..." said Hyuga, sitting on his Captain seat and shaking in fear. "Our weapons...cannons...won't work on him anymore...we lost to them" replied Nakamura Garganta roars releasing force that push everything even the dust and Galaxium Art. FEARS members tumble inside the ship due to the force. Mikasa came towards Natsumi, she sat beside her, patting on her shoulder, in order to cheer Natsumi and everyone else that have lost their hope and despair, she remembers the song that her mother use to sing to her when she is scared. She starts singing the song, .... "Maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta o Soko de honoo ni naru no darou tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni Hitomi no iro wa yoru no iro toumei na sora to onaji kuro" Nakamura, Hyuga, Haruna and Daiki hears Mikasa’s voice as she starts singing, they slowly turn around look at her. She sings a lovely song in a lovely voice that warms everyone’s heart. As she continues,... "Tashikasa ni oite ikarete sagashite mitsumesugita kara Kubarareta chizu ga totemo tadashiku dokoka e karada o hakonde iku" Fuuiki inside Chester 1 hears Mikasa’s voice very well, his despair heart slowly cured. Mystearica who slowly woke up, hears the song that sings by Mikasa, she listen closely and valued Mikasa’s song,.... "Hayasugiru sekai de hagurenai you ni Kikasete tada hitotsu no Sono namae o" "Owari made anata to itai sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai Koko de shika iki ga dekinai nani to hikikaete mo mamorinukanakya Kakaru niji no fumoto ni ikou itsuka kitto hoka ni dare mo inai basho e" Haruto slowly open his eye inside a dark place, he hears the song very clearly and valued it. He knew Mikasa who was singing the song, the song that she once sing to him during their school life. “....Mikasa....” "Kokoro ni tsubasa o agete doko e de mo nigero to itta Kokoro wa namida o fuite doko ni mo nigenaide to itta" "Inochi made todoku seigi no ame tobenai ikimono nukarumi no ue Ipponmichi no tochuu de mitsuketa jiyuu da" "Hanasanaide doko made mo Tsurete iku yo" "Kowakattara sakende hoshii sugu tonari ni irunda to shirasete hoshii Furueta karada de dakiatte hitori ja nainda to oshiete hoshii Ano hi no you ni waraenakute ii datte zutto Sono karada de ikite kitan deshou" "Yakusoku wa shinai mama de itai yo sono shunkan ni saigo ga otozureru you de Koko da yo tte osowatta namae nando de mo yobu yo" Garganta roars lowly, “...What is this song...it’s...slowly destroying despair...” said Akhriuz "Saigo ga konai you ni Hirosugiru sekai de erande kureta Kikasete tada hitotsu no Sono namae o" "Owari made anata to itai sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai Koko de shika iki ga dekinai nani to hikikaete mo mamorinukanakya Kowakattara sakende hoshii sugu tonari ni ita n da to shirasete hoshii" "Owari made anata to itai mou sore igai tashika na omoi ga nai Kakaru niji no fumoto ni ikou zutto issho hanarenaide" "Ano hi no you ni waraenakute ii itsuka kitto hoka ni dare mo inai basho e Maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta o Soko de honoo ni naru no darou tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni" "Nanairo no tomoshibi ni........" Mikasa shed tears while singing the song of her mother, the song she once sing to Haruto and her friends. Everyone who slowly falls to despair slowly believing in hope and miracle, everyone stood up from their falls, they won't fall to despair again. Humans are much stronger in their way as said by Heart. Chapter 2 Mystearica stood up to her feet, "...Human's didn't lost yet..." she said, Hyuga on the other hand manage to fix some system that is impossible to fix, "..Human's will never lose to the likes of you..." said Nakamura, he press the button that quickly on the system that was damage by Garganta. Galaxium Art floats again but not for a long period, they have to defeat Garganta before they falls. "We will use...Zenith Cannon, that's the ultimate finisher by Galaxium Art...however, it will take time to charge to it's maximum power...will we be able to succeeded it?" ask Hyuga "...Who knows, but we have to try" replied Haruna ..... Taro appears inside the chamber where all the Eight prodigy was imprisoned, Taro who finally revert back to his normal Ultra form instead of his spark doll form weakening due to the destruction of Historia Crystal. "...I manage to made it here..." said Taro "..Taro?" said the voice "...Taro?" said Victory "Taro...?" said Hikari "....Everyone...are you okay?" ask Taro, he wants to make sure everyone is still alive. "Yeah...mostly, but...we completely stuck and can never escape now...as long as Garganta is still alive..." said Seven 21 "...Taro...what do you have in mind? Some plan for us to win?" ask Xenon Taro silent himself, he already have a plan since beginning but he never thought things will go worst than he expected. "..Yes, but Reuz is defeated..." All the eight prodigy shocked, "...Defeated..." "He's defeated!?" "Haruto...." "The last prodigy...is no more...huh?" ask Mephisto Taro stood up slowly, "...There's a way to win, the orbs, the orbs that you store your power...release it here, we must lend him our power of Faith" "Will it work...?" "As long as we believe in him, there's a chance he can fight back Garganta with full power..." "...We...store remnants of our power...just in case...to use it for last resort" said Murasame or Astra. "Orbs...if we can manage to combine all remnants of our power...into pure light energy, we can succeeded on waking up Reuz once more..." said Agul "...Let's go" All of their power essence came out from their color timer and towards large energy that generates by Taro's own light, as the orbs spins in spiral surrounding the light, all eight prodigy gave their last wish to Reuz, to save the world, the universe and everything. All of them disappear into light, Taro color timer flashing red rapidly, he charges his own power to the light, he sends his own life in order to revive Reuz, in order for him to win against Garganta. Galaxium Art while charging their power cannons, Nakamura, Haruna and Daiki keep firing at Garganta using their laser beam and missiles. The Demon god although not feels any pain, didn't mind the attack from the insects. Mystearica soon came in FEARS aid, she summons nine swords that become her wings on her back, she take three of them and slash Garganta's, "Mystearica!" shouts Natsumi "...We can't give up...no matter what..." she said, she gazed at the dead Reuz, "...Reuz has fought bravely and protecting you all...I won't let his actions go to waste!" "..That's right...Haruto has fought very well, his bravery encourage me to fight!" said Nakamura Akhriuz came out from Garganta's head, "....Insects!" Garganta launch millions of dark arrows, Mystearica teleport to near Galaxium Art and cast powerful barrier protecting them. She then chanting more spells, Lightning strikes Gargantas as it failed to deal the damage cause by the attack, Garganta roars in pain. "...Mystearica!" Mystearica wields four blades while the other five spins around her, she then slash Garganta multiple times causing a cut on the skin. As Garganta tried to deals the wound, Galaxium Art fires its small cannons which shot laser beam towards Garganta's head causing small explosions. "........." Chapter 3 Haruto try to move his arms and legs but he was completely crush by something, he could not move, before he even realize he was not inside Reuz anymore nor Reuz body appear on the ground. Haruto open his eye only to find himself under pile of small broken buildings, when he tried to get up he felt extremely pain on the abdomen, he looked at his abdomen in horror, his own abdomen had been penetrated by a long sharp steel that use to build the buildings. He scream in agony for a few moments, he also on a verge of deaths, more blood came out from his wound and his mouth. "...I...can't die now..." "I...can't! I have...to destroy...Garganta and Akhriuz...!!" shouts Haruto As Mystearica fly towards Garganta again, eight shadows that took shape of hands stretch out and capture her much to everyone shock. "...Mystearica!" Galaxium Art keeps firing cannons and laser beam but all of it useless against the demon god. "...It's no use...we have to charge the final attack!" shouts Fuuiki, Chester 1 dodge from Garganta's shadows hand, Fuuiki launch missiles but were all deflected by the Akhriuz much to his shock. "Damn it!" shouts Fuuiki "...Reuz is gone...I can't see his body...anymore" said Daiki "Haruto?" Daiki shook his head much to Mikasa's sadness. "...We don't have much choice left..someone who has sacrificed himself will changed the world..." said Nakamura "........" "I know that....that's why I failed..." said Haruto in low voice, he remembers what Nakamura said to him before. "...I clung to my companions and my ties to them, and I failed..." Mystearica soon was attack by Garganta's beam from it's eye, she scream in pain and fall down, the shadows came again and punch her, sends her fly away to the nearest building. Akhriuz summons Underworld thorns out of nowhere from the ground, it's goes to attack Chester 1 from below, Fuuiki pulls the lever and escape from Chester using small ship, smaller than Chester. Chester 1 explode after been attack by the thorns. "Fuuiki!" shouts Haruna Fuuiki safely return to Galaxium art via the small ship. "I'm...okay...but...there's no time...no chance of wining" Haruto saw the explosions, hears Mystearica scream in pain and FEARS struggles to attack, he can't take it anymore. Haruto force his body to move, even his wound because of the steels becomes bigger, blood gushes out as he try to move, "...I wipe you out...Garganta,...Akhriuz...." ...... Taro focusing to sends his remaining power to the light, but it wasn't enough, as things about to go bad, one light came that took form of a red orb, Taro gazed at it in shock, "....What" "I shall give my remaining power then....to Haruto..." said the voice of Jun Nazumi. "Gaixus! I see...." said Taro "....Haruto will win no matter what" Jun's last word as the red orb fuse with light as it glows brighter, "Reuz...I entrust my power to you...my last power...be sure to win..." Taro said as he finish sending his last power to the light, the Ultra fall down exhausted, his color timer stop flashing and slowly disappear to light. ...... Mystearica could not stand anymore but watch. Her left leg broke due to the punch by the shadows that sends her crashing the building. "...It's over..." Akhriuz rise his hands, generates red lightning from the sky to his hands, Garganta charges it's power to destroy Galaxium Art, .... "Move...move....there's no time to think anymore, there's no time to think if it's right or wrong...." said Haruto as he continues, .... "...Yes...this world is a cruel place too..." "..I don't want to see any sufferings anymore...I will destroy both of them!" FEARS still struggle but they were attack by Garganta's arrows causing more damage of the ship, soon they will fall and die. Mikasa and Natsumi treat the injured Fuuiki while crying. Hyuga and Nakamura who still attacking are force to stop as it was no use anymore, ... Haruto right hand which been crush by small debris buildings still holding the Reuz Spark, he turn his head facing the spark, "...Reuz, even if this the end...to be able to live and fight with you..I have no regrets..and if this the end, we have to destroy Garganta and Akhriuz once and for all..." said Haruto as he minds having a flashback of all the deaths of his comrades and friends from Kenzaki, Marina, Dark Parastan, Jun, Elly, Paradox and lastly Heart. Haruto shouts in rage while forcing his body to stand up, as everything's about to end, light came from the spiral along with yellow lightnings towards Haruto. Hyuga and Nakamura startle after the light came, "Now what...!?" shouts Nakamura The light and lightning strikes the place where Haruto is, Akhriuz and Garganta was force to back off as the light is too bright and fears them, "What is this!?" shouts Akhriuz Mystearica look at the light, she feels miracle has happen, she looked at the place where the light and lightning went to, the place where Reuz or Haruto appear before. Something slowly rising, his eyes emitting yellow streams of electricity, much to everyone shocks, Reuz rise inside the light and lightning, he rise his right hand to the light and absorb the lightning. His zenshins crystal glows yellow like when he utilize Reuz Thunderbolt, as the light and lightnings vanish revealing Reuz in his normal form much to everyone surprise. "...Haruto!" shouts Mikasa in happy voice Chapter 4 "...Haruto is back?" ask Natsumi Mikasa smiling and slowly nods. Mystearica was happy as well, she believe since beginnings miracle will happen, in the end. Reuz gazed at Garganta and Akhriuz, the demon god wasn't happy seeing the enemy he just defeat is back again, "Reuz...you have force me to unleash my terrible power and I able to destroy you, yet you return like nothing is happen..." said Garganta in Akhriuz's voice. "Don't make me laugh...this is the end, I come back to destroy you both..." said Haruto, Reuz transform into his Cosmic form and fly to the air facing Garganta. Everyone can see the slight difference from his form, Reuz zenshin crystal glows yellow, on Reuz's back then appears pairs of wings and he wields both Reuz and Ketaros Energy Saber on both of his hands. "Awesome..." "...Final Cosmic Form" said Mikasa "I regret saying Humanity has lost...no, I regret saying Reuz has lost, he is here, he will never let Humanity be destroys!" said Hyuga Nakamura looked at the charging meter of their final attack, the cannons charges are almost complete which glads him. "Hyuga, charging are almost complete...now we need to assist Reuz for the final time" said Nakamura Hyuga nods. "Haruna, let's go" "Okay!" Mystearica who can't fly or walk or stand anymore chanting spells to support Reuz, "...This will do" Reuz then fuse both of his Reuz and Ketaros Energy Saber into one large and new Saber, it's black, silver and generates blue blade. "True Oblivion" said Reuz Akhriuz went inside Garganta, the demon god then prepares to attack. Reuz then rushes towards Garganta in exceptional speed due to the wings, while providing barriers that took form of aura covering his entire body, Reuz wields the True Oblivion on his right hand and slash Garganta both orbs on Garganta's right and left hips as the beast roars in pain, it delivers a swing attack from it's hands directed to Reuz, the Ultra instead of dodging, he slice the arms off from the demon god with True Oblivion much to Akhriuz's shock. "He slice it off from Garganta...what power has he wield!" said Haruna "That's the power of Reuz..no, the power of Faith" said Mikasa Reuz move in blur and destroys two another orbs on the arms and next another two on the shoulders in a split second. Reuz dodge all the shadows hands coming out from Garganta, he rise his right generating yellow lightnings and commands them striking Garganta, the demon gate felt extreme pain after the attack, Reuz then came spinning and slash the orb on Garganta's chest, slowly crack and shattered to pieces releasing some of darkness to the sky. Magic crest appear all over Garganta, Reuz turn around searching for Mystearica. Once he found her, he gazed at her, the female beast nods, as Reuz understands that she is seriously injured but still assisting him in battle. "...Curse you Reuz!!" shouts Akhriuz. The Magic crest then release powerful explosive attack damaging Garganta all over it's body. "Guren Flames" Reuz charges his blade, yellow and blue light covers True Oblivion, Reuz then fires a cross-shaped blast of energy towards Garganta, the demon gods upon been hit by the large cross shaped blast energy from Reuz roars in agony, what scared Akhriuz is that Garganta can't regenerate it's skin anymore, the wound can't be heal, and slowly weakening Garganta. "Cool attacks!!" shouts Daiki "...Reuz! You bastard!!" Akhriuz yells while Garganta last orb on the head glows and fires powerful energy blast directed towards the Ultra, and Reuz avoid the attack by flying over Kobe. Once the energy blast faded leaving smokes all over the city, Reuz came out and fires multiple crescent shape slash, as the attack hit Garganta without it even block or deflect the attack, Akhriuz feel pain, although he has fuse with Garganta, he will feel all the pain from Garganta too. Garganta gazed it's body, crescent shape hole appears all over his body due to the last attack release by Reuz. Soon, the weakening Garganta was attack by energy blast and missiles from Galaxium Art, the beast is so weak it could not counter nor block the attack. Nakamura, Haruna and Daiki shouts while launching all the attacks towards Garganta. Chapter 5 Reuz fly directed to the orb on Garganta's head, while the shadows are in his way, Reuz spinning and slash all the shadows with True Oblivion and he reach the top, charging True Oblivion again and release a powerful energy blast striking the orb on Garganta's head while the Demon roars in agony, Haruto shouts, Reuz put more effort to the destroy the orb, "Go for it Haruto!!" shouts Mikasa "Haruto!" "Haruto!" "You can do it...Reuz!" said Mystearica Akhriuz came out from Garganta, he wields a energy lance to stab him from behind, Mystearica saw the beast, she quickly cast spells launching light energy that strike Akhriuz from behind stopping his attempt to kill Reuz, the ultra then finally destroys the orb on the head, Reuz then escape leaving the orb explodes on it's own, Akhriuz succumbs to the damage too, he shouts in pain and later cursing Reuz. Garganta was left motionless and weak. The charge meter shows fully hundred percent charges the Zenith Cannon. "Fully charge!" shouts Daiki "All right! This is our final attack!" said Hyuga Galaxium Art release the Zenith Canon locate on the body, charging to maximum power, Mystearica slowly stood up, she slowly heals her broken leg although it's not completely heal yet, she summons large magic crest above Garganta much to Akhriuz surprise, Mystearica cast her Ultimate spell that she save for this very last moment, "Heart...Reuz...everyone..you all are what precious to me...therefore, I could not effort to lose now" Reuz again went to Garganta directed to Akhriuz, he swings True Oblivion towards Akhriuz, Reuz slash him in every direction and the lash slash is on the body leaving Akhriuz bleeding green blood, as he about to capture Reuz with his arms, he was too slow because of his injuries, Reuz manage to escape from him. Galaxium Art finish charging Zenith Cannon, "...This is our last attack, Zenith Beam! Fire!!" shouts Hyuga, Nakamura, Haruna and Daiki launch at the same time, Galaxium Art then fires a large, destructive blue and red beam towards Garganta, Mystearica drawing up in an orb of light and chanting the incantations completely, "Holy Nova : Blessing of Light!!" shouts Mystearica, she then release a powerful, destructive energy from the magic crest above Garganta, the demon then was damage by Zenith Beam and Holy Nova, causing explosions on it's body. As Garganta and Akhriuz shouts in agony, weakening and motionless after receiving FEARS and Mystearica Ultimate attack, Reuz appears for the finishing blow. Reuz cross both of his arms into V shape, both of his knuckle hit each other at the same time, spinning it to absorb the rainbow light energy to his color timer, "...This is for everyone that you slaughter, you kill and cause their suffering..." said Reuz via Haruto's voice. "Final Lightning Reuz!" shouts Haruto, Reuz then release a powerful, destructive, rainbow energy beam towards Akhriuz on the head, he screams, Reuz then moves his target to below, he fires his beam from the head to Garganta's body causing the demon to roars, "...No...! No!!! It shouldn't be like...this!! No!!" shouts Akhriuz Haruto shouts while Reuz push to his limit and added more power to his beam, causing Garganta to glows in blow light, and then explode in huge explosions causing blunt force blinding everyone for a few seconds except Reuz. After the explosions, blue particles came out spreading through the whole area and the world. Everyone were in the middle of either happy or glad, but they don't think about it anymore. Humanity has won against Ex-Beast and the Demons. Mystearica even in her Beast form shed tears of joy. Haruna crying in happiness, she was glad they have won, she went to Fuuiki, he then gave her a kiss on her forehead and says..."We won..." Fuuiki let out a gentle smile, Haruna crying again and hugs Fuuiki. "...Yes" Mikasa, Natsumi and Daiki hugs themselves in joy, they win, yes, they win the war even though they will die in the end. "...Haruto did it..." said Mikasa Nakamura came to her and nods, "...Yes, he did it. He finally ends everything...Humanity has won, claim it's world from the demons and beast" Reuz slowly landed down on the ground, his wings close and disintegrate to particles, his zenshin crystal revert back to it's original blue color, Reuz Cosmic form armor also disappear into small particles leaving Reuz in his normal form. "........." Chapter 6 Reuz looked at the surroundings, everything is destroyed, everything is damage, many dead bodies laying on the ground, under pile of debris, rocks and buildings. Galaxium Art landed down safely, Hyuga and Haruna carried Fuuiki and sat beside Nakamura, Mikasa, Natsumi and Daiki joins them too, "...So...what to do in our final day...?" ask Haruna in weak voice "...Who knows, I never think of anything after defeating Garganta..." said Nakamura "Yeah...I don't think I ever thought about the future..." said Fuuiki "....You know..for once a while, it's good to die alongside you all....a good friends and comrade..." said Hyuga, he cross his arm to his chest, "...Wonders what Haruto and Reuz going to do...?." "Haruto is much as like me, fooling around with our games...though he beat me and leave me no mercy when we play a what do we call, a giant black dinosaur game...you know, we fight using monsters, a lot type of them...and Haruto usually picks the giant one, black and powerful..." said Daiki, as he tell stories about him and Haruto. Everyone giggles from Daiki's explanation about his game, "Oh Daiki...always with his game" said Natsumi, smilling. Mystearica came to Reuz from behind, "..Reuz...what are you going to do...after this?" she ask, Reuz turn around and look at the ground avoiding eye contact with Mystearica while he is thinking. He soon remembers Paradox's last word, .... Flashbacks....., "Reuz, I've seen the future,.... in order to restore the world that have been damage from your battle against Garganta, Akhriuz and Jabberwock...use this Staff as a key to restore the world to it's normal state..." '' Reuz summons the staff that he was receive by Paradox, ''"Once you use this key and restore the world...as the world return back to normal, none of the people will remember the tragedy of Ex-Beast and Garganta...including your friends...but they do remember it have happen but felt like have experience it once...none of them will remember, none but you, Haruto Shuuya..." Flashbacks end...., Reuz looked at the staff on his hands, Mystearica quickly recognize the staff and claim it was Paradox's. "...Paradox's key...?" she ask, the ultra then nods. "Paradox said...the world can be restore to normal again but everyone will never remember the tragedy that happen, none of them will but they do felt like have experience it once...none of them will remember, including you...our friends, comrades....none but me..." said Haruto "......." Mystearica was left speechless. "...That old man gave a long speech to me just to avoid saying that this staff can changed the timeline for once for a good reason" "...I see.." Reuz and Mystearica gazed at their friends, Haruna, Fuuiki, Hyuga and Nakamura are all enjoying with Mikasa, Natsumi and Daiki on their last moment together. They care little for their deaths, all they want is moment together before their last breath. "...Mystearica...stand back, I will restore the world..." "B-But...weren't it mean...Me, Heart and Parastan will never be exist anymore if you restore the world...since it will also cause Ex-Beast, Akhriuz, Garganta, Jabberwock and all the enemies we face will not cease to exist anymore...?" "...Don't worry...that old man forgot to mention something, when the world is restore...the deaths won't come back but the one who still live will keep living, Heart will forever be in our heart, Paradox as the stars watching us and Parastan guiding the light towards the new ones" said Haruto Mystearica, for once was happy to hear what Reuz said, she never thought of it before but as someone who possess Paradox's time, then it's possible. Tears coming out from Otoya's eye, he never felt such victory before as well as Kurenai, "I told you....Otoya, our son will win and he did..." "Yes..." "Now....I can rest in piece..." Kurenai said in weak voice, slowly closing her eyes, glowing and disappears. "...Yeah" ......... "Mikasa....without you...I can never move on,...without you I can't win against our enemies...without your voice, I will forever be inside the darkness and never came out. Thank you" said Haruto, his voice reach Mikasa's, she suddenly startle and realize she hears Haruto's voice. She stands up to the window, she gazed at Reuz who wields a large sword. "...Haruto?" Mystearica steps further away from Reuz, she respects his decisions and didn't want to stops him, it was the right thing to do. Reuz then rise the sword, "..Here we go" said Haruto, then Reuz hit the sword to the ground and turn it like a key, releasing large circle crest underneath the sword and Reuz. Lights appears from the crest and flows the sky, pushing the clouds away, everyone inside Galaxium Art went to see what is happening. The light then become larger and larger covered the whole area, Mystearica as well as all of her friends feels the warm light, they are all inside the light, soon the world was covered by the lights caused by Reuz, "...It's so...beautiful...and warm" said Mikasa The sky slowly changed colors, everything is about to be restore, everyone slowly looses their memories but remember some of it, the memories of their friends, the deaths and their lives before. Reuz hold the sword, as the lights purified everything that the Ex-Beast has done to the world, he slowly rise his left hand and looked at it, there's no more shaking nor fear, the moments he realized, everything was already over. ''"None will remember the tragedy, none...but you, Haruto Shuuya" ''said Paradox in Reuz's flashback. "...Haruto, see you again in the future" said Reuz Haruto smiles as he close his eye, "...Yeah" Everything becomes white as the light. .......... Chapter 7 It was morning already, the sun rise light up the world, it was peaceful, warm and quite. Some people walking to work early, some of them doing their morning exercise and kids start walking to school as usual walking near the house, a big house, orange with blue roof in color, their in front of the gate says "Shuuya Family" which quite known by most of the people at the house area. The alarm clock ringing, the loud sound waking up somebody who still sleeping on the bed. He slowly open his eye, he looked at the surrounding and tried to find the alarm clock. After a few minutes of finding, the alarm clock was just beside him after all this times, he tap on it, went back to sleep. "...Wait...since when I have blue alarm clock...? I thought It's red?" said Haruto in low voice He slowly woke up, he rubs his sleepy eye and found himself inside a room. "......" "What a big room..." "It's not my room either..." "......." Soon his minds remembers the event that happen before, his battle against Garganta and Akhriuz and how he restore the world to normal. "...Oh, that's right...I restore everything...funny, it's like that has happen yesterday" said Haruto as he giggle cause of forgetting what he done before. The door of the room slowly open, a little girl came inside with her doll, she has long reddish brown hair and Haruto's black eye. "....Daddy? Are you awake?" she ask Haruto gazed at her in confuse, he shook his head and stay calm. He then remembers that he is already married and have two children. "Urara....?" "Daddy! You wake up late again, you're gonna be late for your class Reunion!" the little girl said as she went to her dad and pull his arm. "Come on, let's go! Mom is already ready" "Mom?" Haruto while been pull on the arm by his little girl walk down from their room, he then enters the kitchen where breakfast is already ready. "...Breakfast" He then gazed at the woman who was washing the dishes, well, he can easily recognize her by her long reddish brown hair. "...Mikasa?" Mikasa hears somebody calling her, she close the water and turn around, as she expected, it was Haruto. "...Haruto, you lazy bum, Good morning" "G-Good morning..." "..What's wrong? It's like you just having a bad dream..." "No...but it does feel it, It just feel like a long, long dream..." "Oh..." Haruto look very confuse, what else could he possibly forget? No, he could not forget, everyone will not remember but he will, he remember everything that He have been through. Mikasa let out a gentle smile and walk towards Haruto, she wrap her arms around his waist, "Don't worry, no more bad dream okay? Let's hurry, today is our Class 3-A reunion" Haruto have enough of thinking, he shook his head with a smile, and look at Mikasa. "Yeah, let's go" A few minutes of waiting Haruto, Mikasa get her daughter ready, she put on a dress on her daughter, she comb Urara's hair and put on a blue butterfly clip on her hair. "Wow! Butterfly! It's beautiful!" said Urara, amazed by the hair clip that her mother put on to her hair. Mikasa giggles, "It's one of your father gift to me...I remember it well, it was the first ever gift I receive from a boy" Urara's eye sparkle, she wants to know more of her father and mother story but look at the time, it's running late. Then, Mikasa's second child, a boy came as he already put on his cloths and comb his hair, "Mommy! I'm ready" he said, Mikasa then gave him a gentle smile and nods. "Where's daddy?' Haruto put his cloths and wears his belt on. He is ready, he then met his wife, daughter and son. "Oh, Ren, you woke up early" greets Haruto "...Well, unlike you, lazy dad, I'm always early" said Ren as well as teasing his father cause Haruto to blush shortly. "H-Hey! It's not like I'm always late!" "Yeah right.." Chapter 8 The Shuuya family arrive at a park, it was so peaceful, many people came their with their family to have a fun time together. As Haruto is looking for someone, he then recognize the familiar face from far, yes, the annoying face of a guy he befriended with since high school. "Oi! Haruto! You made it! Took you long enough!" shouts Daiki "...Shut up, I only been five minutes late only" said Haruto "Mikasa!" shouts another woman Mikasa turn a round only to find out it was Natsumi with her child, a daughter. "Natsumi!" calls Mikasa They both then greet each other and have a wonderful conversation while Haruto and Daiki have a cat fight against each other, like usual, a best friend cat fight. Urara Shuuya, Haruto's first daughter went to Natsumi's daughter, Eriza Watarai. The little girls play together and have a good time, leaving Ren alone, "Why am I the only boy child here?" he ask to himself Nope, he is wrong, lot's of other Haruto's friend came, and their son went to Ren, they introduce themselves to Ren, after a few minutes of remembering their name, Ren finally have some friends to play. Haruto and Daiki stop their fighting, while Haruto grab on Daiki's mouth stretching it, while Daiki do the same to Haruto. They stop as soon as their wives calls them, Haruto and Daiki act natural again, and went to their friends and former schoolmates. ....... Ultraman Reuz sat on roof of a building, all of it made out from a crystals that powered by the Plasma. Reuz gazed at the beautiful sky, wondering how Haruto and the others are doing. He see everyone's future after all, and wish Haruto have a good life with his own family and friends. Soon, Taro came to him from behind, Reuz didn't need to turn around to know it was him. "Yo, Taro..." said Reuz "Reuz, what are you doing?" he ask "Watching 'them'" "By them you mean Haruto and the others...?" Reuz nods, "Their future is bright, I know it, after the last battle, I didn't just restore the world...but I also changed the time, not all of it, but I changed so that they all will never suffers the same event again...sounds crazy but I really did it" "......." Taro sat beside Reuz, he has reach his old age, he wasn't comfortable to stand for a long period of time, "Reuz, among all the young Ultra I see,...you are the most unique" "....What?" "I mean, even though you're a demon before, but you accept your fate and didn't matter much if everyone accepts you or not.." "...It's a pain to tell people to accept you or not...I just let it go, I didn't mind it...What's important, everything is protected now...safe and no more tragedy" Taro nods, "You're not gonna join Ginga to the future?' "I already told him...I will once Earth is safe, but even he and I saw a thing that we should not have see it...that's when the time Earth is invade by powerful beings again" Taro wasn't surprise, after all Reuz has see everything from the future, "...Then when time come, return back and fight to protect Earth" "Yeah..." ..... Chapter 9 FEARS former member, Hyuga now is the captain of Cruise Ship, he enjoys the summer while brought lot's of tourist on the sea. He never thought about it but he give it a try anyway, it's what he dream of since a kid. "Love my job...wonders what everyone is doing" said Hyuga Nakamura now working at the coffee shop with his daughter. It was what he intend to do after all, he didn't remember well but Coffee is everything to him, to serve the best coffee in Japan to everyone. "Making Coffee is a dream but, make coffee great again is what I wanted to do since I was young" Nakamura said to his daughter. "Daddy, didn't you tell me the story like about a hundred times now?" ask his daughter "Really? I never really counting" Fuuiki and Haruna spends their time together on Hyuga's cruise ship. "Oi! Fuuiki! Haruna! How's the weather?" ask Hyuga "Good! Feel warm now...the sun look great...and the sea, so beautiful..." said Fuuiki "Nah, I wanted to buy a turbo for this ship, so we can go faster but that ain't gonna work...tourist can't enjoy the sun when the ship goes faster" said Hyuga in disappointed, he wanted to buy the turbo but think of it as a bad idea hurts him more. But he will buy it anyway, "Turbo it is" Chapter 10 Mystearica is on a journey, traveling around the world with her human friends, from Japan, England, France, Spain, Korea, Malaysia, Italy and lastly Netherlands. She was happy, not only to be able to live as a human, but she also was accepted by her friends that she is also not a human. They may not remember what her was before but they don't mind it. All they care is their memories together. Haruto's family and Daiki's family were having a wonderful time together, along with the other families which is their classmates of 3-A class. Ren went to his father, Haruto and climb to his head, he then grab on his mouth and ears and stretch them while Haruto struggle to not to let him stretch. They watch Haruto and his son behavior and giggle around, thought it was funny for his son to do it. Yes, no ones remember what happen, the tragedy that happens were nothing but a nightmare to people but they do something fun to forget it and live happily. Haruto already put that tragedy in the past and didn't want to remember it again, though, sometimes it hunts him, Mikasa will always be by his side and then he forgets about the nightmare. Nobody seems to remember Ultraman too, though, some of the kids mentioning them to be a Legends, some of the kids also claim that Ultraman is real and they protect earth from evil monsters before. Then a kindergarten wars start, which side do you chose? Side of believing it's a legend or side of believing they really exist? .... At the park, a kite competition also was held, as a father and their daughter or son enters, they brought their own kite and let it fly to the sky by the wind. One of the kite has an interesting design, a dinosaurs design, have grey color spine on it's back, short hands and black in color. The kite overwhelm every other kite due to it's large size. Haruto and Daiki gazed at the giant kite, "...Hey Daiki, Isn't that the monster we play inside our game when we're high school?" ask Haruto "Yeah, similar design too...wonders what they call anyway?" "Who cares, this fan fiction are about to end..." ... Last event was family photo, Haruto and his family consist of his wife, Mikasa, his daughter, Urara and his son, Ren. After that, it's Daiki's family turn, his wife Natsumi and his daughter, Eriza . Then the rest of their friends families. Haruto and Daiki's families then regroup and take a photo together, Ren stood in the middle giving a peace sign between his sister, Urara and Eriza. While Mikasa and Natsumi both look wonderful, Haruto and Daiki struggles to smile and get well with each other, since their last photo together was an awkward. Evening came, the event is almost over, just as he about to go get his daughter, he soon gazed at a man and a woman that stood in the middle of many people. As all of them slowly walking, Haruto soon recognize the man and woman, "...Dad...Mom..." "You have become a man like your old dad...I'm proud of you" said Otoya "Take care of your family, your wife Mikasa and your kids...They all so cute! Can't believe we have grandchild now..." said Kurenai Haruto let out a warm smile to his parents. He then saw another person behind them, he was smiling and standing. Otoya bids farewell to his son, Kurenai smiles and wish her son to have a good life for the rest of his life. Jun Nazumi who standing behind Otoya and Kurenai bids farewell to Haruto by waving his hand as he walked away to the light. Mikasa soon came to him, "Haruto?" Haruto hears Mikasa calling him, as he turn around, "Hmm?" "Let's go home" she said with a smile showing her teeth. Urara and Ren soon came to their father as well, Haruto lift them to his arms, smiling at his cute kids and wife and walked back to their home. "...Right...I do have a good life, mom...it's just like how Reuz said before..." ''"Everyone has a bright future, each every one of them" '' "Thank you...Reuz" said Haruto, he then watch the stars, hoping Reuz too has a bright future. The End Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Fan Episodes